


Acte Manqué

by TheGrumpyFox



Series: The Man From Tumblr [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst (léger) avec happy end, M/M, Quiproquo, Relation Etablie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrumpyFox/pseuds/TheGrumpyFox
Summary: Napoléon était sur le départ.
Illya savait que ce jour arriverait, mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'il arriverait si soudainement, et surtout qu'il serait aussi terrifié.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Goodbye Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921831) by [Ingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingu/pseuds/Ingu). 



> Prompt fill: Napollya où l'un des deux déclare accidentellement son amour à l'autre.

Napoléon était sur le départ.

 

Illya savait que ce jour arriverait ; la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Napoléon avait déjà purgé dix ans sur ses quinze ans de peine. Leur association avait toujours eu une date butoir. Mais Illya n'avait pas prévu que ce jour arriverait si soudainement, et surtout qu'il serait aussi terrifié.

 

Il ne verrait plus jamais Napoléon.

 

À partir de ce jour, chacun suivrait sa propre voie. La panique prit Illya à la gorge, sa respiration se fit laborieuse, et le jeu d'échec auquel il était censé jouer lui sembla tout à coup étranger. À qui était-ce le tour ? Aux noirs ? ou aux blancs ?

 

« Eh bien, je crois que je suis paré, » soupira Napoléon. Il se servit un verre de vieux scotch – après tout, pourquoi se priver des meilleures choses que la vie nous offrait ? – et s'installa sur le sofa en face d'Illya. Il étudia curieusement l'échiquier qui les séparait tout en prenant une gorgée de l'alcool ambré.

 

« Le vol est dans deux heures.

– Je vous aime. »

 

Ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans avoir été traités au préalable par son cerveau. Napoléon se figea et leva brusquement les yeux vers son partenaire.

 

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

 

Illya se raidit, les yeux écarquillés, pétrifié par sa propre bêtise. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire ça ?

_Ce n'est pas possible ce n'est pas possible ce n'est pas possible ce n'est pas possible._

 Il fit comme si rien ne s'était passé, et avança délibérément un cavalier de cinq cases en diagonale, renversant au passage un fou et quelques pions. Napoléon le regarda faire, amusé, le visage se fendant peu à peu d'un large sourire.

 

« Péril, venez-vous de… ?

 – Non.

 – Mais je suis pourtant certain que-

 – Non, affirma-t-il précipitamment, mortifié, les yeux résolument rivés sur les pièces. Je n'ai absolument rien dit.

 – Vous m'aimez. »

 

Il n'eut qu'à entendre sa voix pour imaginer son sourire en coin. Il ouvrit la bouche en protestation, puis la referma, ses épaules s'affaissant. Il ne pouvait retirer ce qu'il venait de dire.

 

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre les deux hommes. Après ce qui sembla durer une éternité, Napoléon le brisa d'un murmure :

 

« Hey, Illya ?… »

 

Illya, toujours foudroyé d'hébétude, fixait l'échiquier désormais incohérent. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder Napoléon en face.  
Il y eut le tintement d'un verre vide posé sur une table, le froissement du tissu, le bruit mat des pas sur un tapis. Puis Napoléon se retrouva à genoux, tout près d'Illya, une main reposant sur sa cuisse, l'autre cheminant vers la chevelure blonde.

 

« Je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas touché par vos propos, mais je suis surtout inquiet ; qu'est-se qui vous tracasse à ce point ? »

 

Avec une douceur toute particulière, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, lui caressa la joue, et s'attarda sur les contours de sa mâchoire. Illya cilla, sa vision soudainement floue.  
L'Américain prit précautionneusement le menton de son associé, l'inclinant de façon telle qu'il rencontra enfin son regard. Illya ancra ses yeux dans ceux bleu acier, adoucis par une lueur d'inquiétude. Quoique Napoléon décela dans l'expression d'Illya, son souffle s’accéléra, et quelque chose entre colère et désir assombrit son regard.

 

« Waverly ne vous l'a pas dit, déclara plus que ne demanda Napoléon.

 – Quoi donc ? »

 

Toujours avec une infinie délicatesse, Napoléon prit alors le visage d'Illya en coupe, s'approchant tellement près que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

 

« Je ne vais nulle part. »

 

Ils échangèrent un baiser doux et furtif, puis un autre plus long, laissant Illya pantelant de soulagement, drainé par la tension qui jusque là l'étreignait. Il exhala un soupir et, les paupières closes, s'abandonna complètement à Napoléon, euphorique de sentir la chaleur si familière de ces mains contre sa peau.  
Le baiser alla _morendo_  ; Illya rouvrit alors les yeux, frémissant.

 

« Et savez-vous pourquoi, Illyushenka ? », murmura Napoléon tout contre les lèvres de l'intéressé, les yeux brillants de malice. Il s'approcha de son oreille, et, taquin, lui mordilla le lobe. Son souffle était brûlant sur la peau d'Illya alors qu'il susurra :

 

« Moi aussi, je vous aime. »

**Author's Note:**

> "Illyushenka" est l'un des surnoms d'"Illya" (l'autre étant "Illyusha"), qui n'est employé que par des personnes très proches.


End file.
